Fun in the Snow
by TCD
Summary: Jacob drags Bella along on a ski trip. Of course she can't ski and needs lessons. What happens when her teacher turns out to be the beautiful Edward Cullen? AU. Rated T. Fluffy One Shot. BxE


**A/N: **_Hi guys, I'm leaving for the snow tonight but I couldn't leave without giving you a little present! So here's another One Shot from me to you ;) I hope you enjoy it and as always, I appreciate your views so let me know what you think :)_

_Since I'm going skiing and I adore skiing I thought it would be nice to let Bella have some fun in the snow as well ;) Jake and their friends from La Push take Bella on a ski trip, of course she tries to resist at first but we all know Bella would do anything for her friends so after a while she decides to come along :P Of course she sucks at skiing so she has to take lessons. See what happens when she finds out that no one other than the gorgeous Edward Cullen is her ski instructor. _

_Enjoy and review! :)_

**

* * *

**

Fun in the Snow

I don't know how it happened. But Jake had convinced me to come along on a ski trip with the guys from La Push. All of them had brought their girlfriends and they were all going to learn how to ski, Jacob thought it was only fair that I did this for him, I was after all his best friend in the whole world and it just wouldn't be the same without me, according to him. I was sure that it wouldn't be the same without me… It would be _better_ I sucked at anything related to sports. Hell, I couldn't even walk normally without falling down every now and then. Especially when there was snow and ice on the floor, which would undoubtedly be the case during our ski trip.

"Please Bells! I beg you! Please please please come with us! It'll be fun! You'll see! Please!" Jacob had begged me a few weeks ago.

"Jake, you know what a klutz I am, how can you even ask me to go _skiing _with you? You know that's a sport right? And even though you've never seen me in gym, you know what I'm like there… I'm a menace!" had been my reply, while staring at him in shock.

"But Bells, I'll be there, I won't let anything happen to you, you know that right?" He had put on his puppy eyes and my defense was already weakening.

"I'm not worried about _me_ so much as all the trees, poles, rocks and not to mention _people_ out there. I'll hurt every single one of them! I can't ski!"

"Neither can any of the other girls," he had replied, "that's why you're going to take lessons the first few days, after that you'll come along with us. And it would be so much fun to hang out with you, everyone else has a girlfriend and I don't and then I'll feel left out and you're my best friend so it's kind of your duty to do this favor to me," he pleaded.

"That's not fair Jake! I just can't alright?" I said weakly.

"No not alright! How can you desert me like this?" He was unashamed playing the guilt card and he knew exactly how well that always worked on me. I was a sucker for guilt trips.

"Urgh!" I had grumbled in defeat, his smile had been glorious.

He had pulled me into a hug and yelled "thank you thank you thank you! It'll be a blast! I promise!!" into my ear. I couldn't help but smile a little at his enthusiasm. Before turning back to complete horror at what I was about to do.

Today was the day we were leaving for the snow. Iek! Snow! I hate snow! How can I go _skiing_ if I can't even stand _snow_?! This is going to be hell!

Jake noticed my worried expression while he and the guys were loading up the truck. He smiled tentatively at me and mouthed 'relax' to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

I was sure it was going to be a lot of fun hanging out with Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul and Jake, the rest of the guys couldn't come along. It always was fun, but why did it have to be in the freaking snow?! I was glad that all of them had girlfriends of around my age. Sam's girlfriend Emily was a really sweet girl and we hung out quite often when I was down at La Push and the guys were goofing around. Jared had only started dating Kim recently but she was nice enough so I was sure we would get along. Jake's sister Rachel was dating Paul and I had known her since I was a baby so that was really fun, I had always been good friends with her. I didn't really know Quil's girlfriend, he had never really brought her along when we hung out. I was starting to wonder if she existed at all. I was surprised when Jake had told me Claire was also coming and when I had met her this morning she turned out to be very nice and sweet as well. That was a relief. And I guess I was sort of happy that none of them knew how to ski or snowboard so I wouldn't be alone stuck in the beginners class as the loser of the bunch.

That evening we arrived at the apartment. It was a huge apartment with 5 bedrooms. Which meant I had to share a bed with Jacob. I wasn't sure if I was going to be too happy about that. But I'm sure it'll be fine. He was my best friend after all, he was like a brother to me. Luckily he had never made a move on me or anything, he saw me as family as well, nothing else, it'll work out.

When we had all settled in we went into the small town to explore and find something to eat. We found an 'all you can eat steakhouse' and the guys were ecstatic, they all looked like small children on Christmas day. I had rolled my eyes at the girls and they had all laughed, thinking the exact same thing I was: "here they go again!".

After we'd finished our dinner we went back to the apartment, exhausted from the journey. We turned in early and the alarm would go off around 7 in the morning. I was not a morning person so I definitely was not looking forward to this part of the vacation. Along with the inevitable skiing that would start at 8.30, tomorrow morning was going to be horrific!

The next morning I woke up before my alarm went off. I looked at my clock and noticed it was only 6.30 and I was wide awake. _I'm going skiing today!!_ I thought in horror. _Or at least _attempt_ skiing today_. I quickly corrected myself. I didn't feel like laying in bed anymore so I went into one of the bathrooms to take a shower to try and calm myself a bit. Then I walked into the kitchen and decided to start on breakfast. I thought no one else was awake yet and I didn't want to go back to my room, that would surely wake Jacob up.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Emily standing there, I let out a soft squeal in surprise. She smiled at me. I noticed she had already started fixing breakfast, so she had clearly had the same idea as I had.

"Good morning," she said while smiling genuinely at me, "Also had trouble sleeping?" she asked me.

"Hi, yeah, a bit. Dreading today I guess," I admitted ashamed.

"Yeah, me too," she said while blushing a little. We giggled.

"It smells nice!" I noted, "can I help you with anything?"

"I've been up since six, fixing all of this, so I'm almost done, but if you could set the table that would be great!"

"Wow, you're even worse than I am," I joked at her, she laughed.

When I was almost done with setting the table it was a quarter past seven. Soon there was a little more life in the apartment and all of the girls were already sitting at the table, waiting for the guys. They had all admitted to being nervous about the skiing. Non of them had any experience and we were all confident that we wouldn't be able to learn quickly enough to be able to catch up with the guys within a few days. So we made a pact that if it wasn't going to work out, we would just let the guys go ahead and figure out what we would do with all of us when the time came. I liked that idea, it took some of the pressure off.

Around a quarter to eight all the guys were awake as well and were chatting excitedly about the tour they were going to make today while we ate breakfast. It was strange to see all these normally so calm guys this giddy.

Jacob noticed my staring at them and I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly.

He shrugged. "It has been a while since any of us went skiing, we're very excited, as you might have guessed," he admitted with a boyish grin on his face. I smiled back.

At eight thirty the guys had dropped us off at our ski lesson and they were on their way to the slopes. We stood there for a while, not sure who our teacher was going to be so not sure where exactly we were supposed to go. Then a guy walked up to us. We all looked up in surprise when he greeted us.

"Hi girls, I'm Edward Cullen, I'll be your ski instructor," he said in a voice so sweet and velvety that we were rendered speechless for a bit, staring at our feet blushingly.

"Hello," Emily was the first brave enough to speak up. "I'm Emily, these girls here are Kim, Claire, Rachel and Bella," she told him matter-of-factly while motioning at each of us individually when she called out our names.

"It's nice to meet all of you," he said sincerely.

Only then was I brave enough to look up at him and I noticed he was gorgeous. His bronze hair was tangled and his golden eyes looked like they could stare straight into my soul, his skin was unusually pale but it didn't matter, it suited him perfectly. He wasn't wearing a hat, it was a relatively warm day for this kind of thing I guessed, his ski-goggles were on his forehead, ready for him to put in front of his eyes at any moment. And he was wearing an all-black ski suit that was hugging his body tightly. I had never seen a more beautiful human before. My jaw dropped and my eyes popped out of their sockets.

I had been standing there, staring, for an immeasurable moment when Emily nudged me.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, "You look like you're going to faint at any moment!"

"I'm… I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Alright, well Edward just told us to get our skis and follow him, so are you coming or what?" she asked.

"Yeah, right, skiing, awesome," I muttered unenthusiastically. She grinned at me.

Then it hit me. This _god_ was going to see me attempt not to fall down while standing on two of those treacherous thingies! Even worse, he was going to try and _teach_ me how to use them… This was going to be so embarrassing! I gasped in shock, luckily not loud enough for anyone other than me to hear. _I guess he's used to people who can't ski_. I told myself sternly.

We walked for a little bit and then he came to a sudden stop at the bottom of a lift.

"First, we're going to take this lift to the top of the slope, then I'll show you the basics and we'll go down this slope slowly. There is no need to worry, this is an easy slope, good for learning. So, this will be the time to put on your skis and slowly glide towards the beginning of the lift." He smiled at us and I was breathless, when he smiled he was even more amazing.

When I snapped out of it again I noticed that everyone was already halfway to the lift and I still wasn't wearing my skis. How did these damn things work?

"Everything alright?" His voice came from right next to me. I wondered how long he had been staring at me and he must probably think I'm some sort of idiot. I had to be able to do this. Right? Everyone else didn't seem to have any trouble with it. Why would I be different? Right… because I was a klutz and this guy had a strange effect on me.

"Yeah, fine," I muttered while I was wrestling with my skis. It had already been a hassle to get on my shoes this morning but this was even worse. His presence made my hands tremble and I couldn't function properly.

"Here, let me help," he offered while he lifted my foot to shove it into the ski. I heard a 'click', that must have meant that my foot was now stuck onto the creepy looking ski. He did the same for my other foot and I was all set. Sort of. Physically I was ready. Mentally was something completely different! I wobbled a bit, trying to will my skis into motion. No such luck. The only thing I achieved was almost falling over, if it hadn't been for his strong arms catching me I would have landed face-first into the snow.

I steadied myself, blushing intensely as I mumbled "thanks.".

He chuckled and replied "You're very welcome, don't worry, it happens to the best of them." He smiled a crooked smile that was so gorgeous I lost my train of thought. "Ready?" he asked.

"I guess," I told him hesitantly.

"Great, why don't you hold my hand and I'll guide you to the lift." Again with the smiling! Like this wasn't hard enough as it was without the weak knees and scrambled thoughts!

But I gladly took his hand and he led me to where the rest of the group was waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked teasingly. I scowled at her but didn't reply.

Edward explained how we were supposed to get on the lift and pull down the bar so we wouldn't fall out. The other girls had quickly teamed up and I was left to go into the lift with Edward. I looked at them in shock and Emily winked at me before grinning like an idiot. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Why were they all looking at me so suggestively? I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't worry about anything else anymore, skiing was enough material for my brain for the moment.

Getting in the lift had been surprisingly easy with Edward there to hold me and do everything but put me down on my behind. It was very nice in the lift, the view was amazing, it was just too bad that it was cold, it wasn't sunny, but at least it was dry. That's more than I could have hoped for back home in Forks.

Throughout the entire ride Edward was asking me questions, like what I was doing here, how I liked it so far, if I had been skiing before. I had rolled my eyes at him before reminding him of my clumsiness from earlier. He chuckled and fired another round of questions at me. I had no trouble answering him honestly and I enjoyed talking to him a lot. It seemed to be very easy, although I kept blurting out more truth than was technically necessary, which caused me to blush intensely every now and then, triggering a new round of questions from my beautiful teacher.

Too soon the lift came to an end and Edward warned me to take my skis off of the bar so he could lift it. Then he told me to hold up my skis so they wouldn't get stuck and I would be able to glide out of the lift without any trouble.

I had just nodded at him, pretending to understand his instructions, but when we actually reached the end I had forgotten everything and didn't lift my skis. Of course they got stuck behind the little mountain at the finish and I fell face-first on the ground. I was covered in snow and I was cold. Just perfect!

Immediately the lift came to a stop and Edward was pulling me up. Great, not only was I the biggest retard in history, I had also made them stop the lift for me resulting in people freezing their butts off while hanging above the trees. Great, just wonderful! I was too embarrassed to look at Edward.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked in a worried voice while continuing to dragging me away from the lift.

"I'm fine," I replied, blushing even deeper. _Other than the fact that I'm a moron, I'm great!_ I thought sarcastically.

He chuckled and started brushing the snow off of my clothes. I was surprised when he took of his glove and started whipping the snow out of my face, his hands were just as cold but they left a burning trail across my cheeks. I blushed even further and he smiled genuinely at me. My heart felt like it was jumping out of my chest, it was beating so fast, and my stomach was filled with butterflies. I was losing it for sure!

Then it was time for the actual lesson to start and I reluctantly joined the rest of the girls, who were giggling at me, smiling widely and winking or wiggling their eyebrows. I just glared at them in horror while they continued to make fun of me. _We couldn't all be naturals!_ Then I rolled my eyes and Edward started explaining how to ski. I couldn't quite follow what he was saying, something about bending the legs and shifting your weight. I didn't understand a word of it. And why did I need these weird pole thingies again? I was baffled. Surely this would be easy for anyone even remotely sportive but not me.

It was our turn to follow his example as he swiftly glided down the hill. Surely the rest of the girls had no trouble whatsoever and I was the last one to try and reach the group in one piece. I started out fine, going slowly but surely and I was actually feeling confident that I could do this. But I had forgotten how to brake so I kept going faster and faster, soon I reached the place where the girls and Edward were standing and it wasn't long before I left them far behind. Looking panicked the entire time. I heard them yell "brake!" at me… Great advise! Why didn't I think of that? Tell me how!!

I was too afraid to look back so it took me by surprise when I suddenly noticed another pair of skis around mine and a pair of arms snaking around my waist, holding me securely to his chest while Edward started slowing us down. I felt like crying. Why couldn't I do one thing right?

When we came to a full stop he was smiling. "Next time try and take it slow," was his brilliant advice. What was it with these people? I cursed Jake to the pits of hell for dragging me along on this trip. He knew how bad I was at sports!!!

Edward staid really close the rest of the day, always skiing next to me and at some point I was sure he had forgotten that there were more people in our group because he was only speaking to me when he was giving pointers and explaining how to do certain things.

At the end of the day I was exhausted and I felt like going to bed straight away. I was sure I couldn't handle more of these days! I would surely die! So I was going to make that clear to Jacob and give him a piece of my mind for asking me to come here with him, well, asking... forcing me was more like it. But then Edward smiled at me and said "I'll see you tomorrow!" and all my worries disappeared for a minute. Skiing meant seeing Edward, I wanted to spend time with him, I liked being around him a little too much but I wasn't complaining, so I guess I could stick it out for a while. So far Edward had managed to save me from several crashes miraculously, how he always managed to get over to me right on time even though he seemed so far away was beyond me. But it caused me to trust him completely and I didn't want to be away from him. So I was going to risk my life some more tomorrow.

The girls and I had already prepared dinner and they had already been breaking down Edward's moves to the tiniest detail, they were convinced he was falling for me, I had just rolled my eyes, _as if I was ever going to be that lucky! _when the boys came home, joking around with each other and looking very happy.

They told us about their day and they sounded like they had had a lot of fun. Apparently Jacob had met a girl in the lift and she had joined them for the rest of the day. She had apparently been skiing on her own because her family was here doing other stuff like hiking, teaching and just hanging out. She was coming over tonight as well. Her name was Renesmee and Jacob looked completely smitten with her. I was happy for him and I couldn't wait to meet the girl who had stolen his heart.

That evening Renesmee came over and she turned out to be really nice. She was a bit strange, beautiful but that wasn't it, she seemed a little _different_, she wasn't pale but she didn't have a normal skin color either. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But if Jacob was happy with her then that was great and I wouldn't worry about any of it.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Skiing became more and more fun for me, but only because Edward had reassigned the rest of the group to his big brother and little sister so he could be my private teacher, he said I was in desperate need for one and I hadn't complained, as long as he was my teacher, private lessons sounded like music to my ears. I had met his brother and sister briefly the first time and they were very nice. Both of them were just as beautiful and just as pale as Edward, also with those strange golden-colored eyes. The boy was huge, it would be intimidating if his grin wasn't so childish and friendly. The girl was short and had black spiky hair, she reminded me of a pixie. I liked her from the start and they had hung out with us and the guys every night. Both the brother, whose name was Emmett, and the sister, Alice, had brought their loves with them. They were twins, Jasper and Rosalie, also beautiful, pale and golden eyes. But they looked nothing alike otherwise.

With Renesmee, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward spending most of their time with us, our group had become very big and the apartment was sometimes just too small. Luckily none of the 'new people' ever staid for dinner or we would have a serious problem with space. It turned out Renesmee was Alice, Emmett and Edward's cousin, that explained why she was also unnaturally beautiful. And we had a lot of fun with all of them.

"So how are Bella's skiing lessons coming along?" Jake had asked Edward while playfully looking at me with a mock worried expression, "It's really a miracle that she hasn't broken any of her bones, but I guess that has more to do with your expertise than with her skills." I scowled at him.

"Bella is doing excellent really, she's a good student," Edward lied easily. I looked at him incredulously. He winked at me and I lost my breath once again.

That night Edward asked me if I wanted to go take a walk with him, just the two of us. I had eagerly accepted the invitation. So we were walking around town and all of a sudden Edward grabbed my hand while looking at me questioningly, as if to ask for my permission. I smiled encouragingly at him, to show him that I loved the fact that he wanted to hold my hand. But I wasn't sure if it was in the same way I had always held Jake's hand before, just as friends, or if it meant something more.

Luckily, Edward quickly cleared that problem when he said: "You're an amazing person Bella, sure you suck at skiing, but you're funny and smart and beautiful," he seemed ashamed when he said that last part but before I could tell him how wrong he was he continued, "I'm having a great time with you and that's also why I asked my brother and sister to teach the rest of your friends to ski, so I could have you to myself. I don't know why exactly but you have fascinated from the beginning. You never do what I expect you to do and that's very refreshing. In general I find people to be very predictable, but not you." He paused, gauging my reaction, I just stared back at him in surprise, "So that's why I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? Tonight? Just the two of us? I would like to show you what this place looks like in the dark, you'll see, it's amazing."

"That sounds wonderful," I replied sincerely. I couldn't believe it, he found me fascinating and beautiful and wants to go on a date with me!

We spent the rest of the night walking around the area, he was pointing out certain points of interest and telling me stories about those places. It was magical. He had been right, the place looked amazing in the evening!

Late in the evening he brought me back to the apartment and walked me to the door. We had been chatting the entire evening and I was sad to see it end so quickly already. I had an amazing time and tomorrow was already our last day here. Would that mean that I would never see Edward again?

The thought was unbearable and I got tears in my eyes. I know they always warned people about falling in love during the holidays, that would only end up causing pain. They had been right. This hurt so much. I didn't want to say goodbye to this beautiful creature.

He had been awfully quiet the last couple of minutes, leaving me alone with my thoughts. So it surprised me when he broke the silence.

"You never told me where you live," he stated out of the blue.

"Oh right, you probably don't know the place, it isn't a big town. It's not far from here actually. It's called Forks."

"I know that place. My parents had planned to move there right after the season is over. My siblings and I will be attending high school there starting this February." That was only a few weeks away. That was perfect! "What a coincidence," he said with a smile. I nodded. Too much of a coincidence but I wasn't complaining.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, unwilling to say goodbye. He had promised me to come by tomorrow as well to see us off but this was the last moment we had alone together. Although, hopefully that would change when he moved to Forks.

"I was wondering something," again his voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"Would you mind very much if I kissed you right now?" he asked shyly. I was shocked, why would I mind? So I shook my head and he smiled. He moved his face closer to mine slowly. Neither of us were prepared for what I did. I closed the distance between us with one sure move, threw my arms around his neck and locked myself to him. He immediately pulled me in his arms and he put his lips to mine, I felt his lips curl up into a smile before he started to move them against mine. The intensity of the kiss kept increasing for a while and it wasn't long before we were both out of breath so we had to pull away.

Both of us were staring at the other with a grin plastered on our faces. He slowly moved his face closer to mine again and the kiss he gave me was very sweet and soft. It was a perfect ending of a perfect night.

Then he gave me his phone number and asked for mine, after I gave it to him he promised me he would call.

"Is it okay if I call you my girlfriend from now on?" he asked bluntly and out of the blue.

I was overwhelmed. "You want that?" I asked him confused.

"More than anything," he promised me.

"Alright," I replied hesitantly before beaming at him. I had a boyfriend!

"It will only be a few more weeks before I move to Forks, I can't wait to be with you every day," he told me. I just nodded lamely, unable to speak.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella," he said while kissing my hand.

"Goodnight Edward," was my reply.

Then he brought his lips to mine once more and I was completely stunned that this perfect creature wanted to be my boyfriend.

The following weeks were filled with phone calls and text messages from Edward and I was walking on clouds the entire time. I couldn't wait for him to come here so I could be with him again.

Luckily the weeks flew by and before I knew it, it was the Monday that the Cullens would start Forks High already and I couldn't wait to see him. When I entered the parking lot I saw him standing next to a shiny silver Volvo, he looked more beautiful than I had remembered and I froze in shock. The smile that spread across his face was my favorite crooked smile and it took my breath away, my heart immediately sped up and my stomach began to flutter. I half-ran towards him, trying to cross the distance between us as quickly as I could. Of course I stumbled over a few rocks every now and then but amazingly enough I didn't fall down and I reached him quickly. I jumped into his arms and buried my face in his chest. I was hugging him as tight as I could, crushing myself to his cold, hard body. His arms snaked around me and he was hugging me back, kissing the top of my head and whispered how much he missed me into my hair.

Before I knew it he brought his lips to mine and we were kissing. Kids at school were staring at us but for once, I didn't care. I was where I belonged. In his arms.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_That was yet another fluffy One Shot from me :D I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be gone for a week so unfortunately no new stories after this one for a while :( sad I know :P But not to worry. I have plenty of ideas left so when I get back, there'll be some longer stories along with some One Shots posted quickly :) If you want to know what I'm working on, check my profile! :)_

_Until next time!  
Xxx  
Thari_


End file.
